


Ивэйн

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Хилари Беккер и Сара Пейдж познакомились задолго до возникновения ЦИА. Но у них есть причина никому об этом не рассказывать.
Relationships: Hilary James Becker/Sarah Page





	Ивэйн

**1**

Денни не удивился, увидев Беккера в баре. Капитан вчера взял несколько дней отпуска, и имел полное право спокойно выпить вечером. Правда, Денни быстро понял, что поторопился насчёт «спокойно». На костяшках Беккера сияли свежие ссадины, нижнее веко стремительно наливалось пунцовым цветом, предвещавшим появление роскошного синяка. Если бы не это, Денни, вероятно, и не подошёл бы (в конце концов, человеку надо иногда отдыхать от коллег, даже если они по совместительству хорошие друзья).

\- Привет. – Он остановился в полушаге от столика, за которым сидел Беккер и опустошал, судя по всему, не первый стакан виски; полупустая бутылка стояла тут же. – Не помешаю?

Беккер будто не сразу узнал Денни, а когда узнал, это ровным счётом ничего не изменило. Он пожал плечами.

\- Что случилось? – Куинн вскинул подбородок, как бы охватывая внешний вид Беккера в целом.

\- Подрался, - просто ответил Беккер. Сейчас он был не капитаном, не военным, а обычным человеком. И дело не в гражданской одежде. Беккер словно вынул на время некий внутренний стержень, отложив куда-то вместе с формой.

Денни осознал, что прежде не видел Беккера таким.

Бар был не из тех, где на всю громкость орёт музыка, а из тех, куда приходят, чтобы спокойно выпить или/и побыть в угрюмом одиночестве.

\- Здесь?

\- Нет, в другом баре. Оттуда выгнали, пришлось идти сюда.

\- С кем ты подрался?

\- Они не представились.

\- Из-за чего?

\- Разошлись во мнениях насчёт искусства Французского Ренессанса.

Другими словами, Беккер если и не начал первым, то сглаживать конфликт не стремился.

\- И кто кого?

\- Ты меня обижаешь, - самодовольно усмехнулся Беккер.

Похоже, нынешняя бутылка у него не первая за вечер. После секундного колебания Денни присел за столик.

\- Слушай, это не моё дело, но…

\- Вот именно – не твоё, - отрезал Беккер. Не агрессивно, скорее устало.

По своему полицейскому опыту Денни знал, что бывают ситуации, когда нужно не извиняться и не огрызаться, а помолчать. Беккер уже добрался до нужной кондиции, в подобном состоянии и самых крепких ребят зачастую тянет на задушевные разговоры.

Действительно, через десять минут молчания и методичного уничтожения виски в одностороннем порядке Беккер вдруг произнёс:

\- Сегодня День Рождения моего сына. – Так тихо, что Денни сперва показалось, будто это сказал кто-то за соседним столиком, в двух-трёх метрах от них.

\- Сына? – опешил Куинн. Он понятия не имел, что у Беккера есть ребёнок. Может, тогда и жена где-нибудь притаилась? Денни почувствовал, что тут кроется нечто невесёлое, однако, не зная, как реагировать, сказал: - Поздравляю.

\- Не с чём, - бесцветно хмыкнул Беккер. Но глаза, в противовес голосу, полыхнули такой болью, что у Денни внутри что-то дрогнуло. – Он умер.

\- Мне жаль. – Снова очевидная банальность, но что ещё оставалось?

Беккер покивал и столь же негромко обронил:

\- Сегодня ему исполнилось бы восемнадцать лет.

\- Сколько?!

\- Восемнадцать, - со слабой улыбкой повторил Беккер.

\- Подожди. – Неужели Беккер выглядит настолько моложе своего возраста? – А тебе самому сколько?

\- Тридцать семь.

\- То есть…

\- Мне едва исполнилось девятнадцать, когда он родился. Это было незапланированное производство.

\- Понимаю, - протянул Денни не очень уверенно, поскольку понимал только в самых общих чертах.

Беккер помотал головой.

\- Н-нет, мы с ней поженились, всё как положено… Я любил её. Я любил их обоих…

Денни с ужасом соображал, что надо будет сказать, если окажется, что жена Беккера тоже умерла. Беккер, даже сквозь пелену опьянения, прочёл эти мысли по его лицу.

\- Она жива. Мы развелись после смерти сына. – Взгляд сделался пустым, а через несколько мгновений суровым, жёстким. Стальным. В нём сверкала ненависть. Но к кому? – Ему было пять лет…

\- Мне жаль, - повторил Денни. Не потому, что так полагалось, а потому, что впрямь сожалел.

Спросить, что случилось, Денни не рискнул – не сомневался, что Беккер либо замкнётся, либо сорвётся.

\- Как его звали?

\- Ивэйн.

\- Ивэйн. – Денни мягко улыбнулся. – Интересное имя.

\- Да уж…

Пару минут Беккер играл в гляделки с почти пустой бутылкой. Кто победил – неизвестно, но в итоге Беккер взял бутылку за горло, допил из неё виски, поставил опустошённую тару на столешницу и растянуто выдохнул.

\- Пожалуй, мне пора домой.

«Отличная идея!» - обрадовался Денни.

\- Тебя подвезти?

\- Ты пришёл в бар, чтоб наняться водителем к пьяному коллеге? Сомневаюсь. Спасибо тебе за беспокойство. Правда - спасибо. Я вызову такси.

Выполнив своё намерение, он достал из внутреннего кармана куртки бумажник, вынул деньги за заказ и положил под пустую бутылку. Попытался закрыть бумажник, но неловко уронил на пол. Денни первым наклонился и поднял. Из бумажника выпала фотография. Скорее всего, она не была там постоянно, иначе находилось бы в специальном отделении под прозрачной плёнкой. Наверное, Беккер положил её сегодня, на время. Денни не собирался лезть не в своё дело, но поскольку снимок выпал картинкой вверх, он невольно увидел, что на нём было. Кто на нём был.

Молодой Беккер вместе с мальчиком и, получается, женой. Взрослые обнимали друг друга и ребёнка, который был посередине. Темноволосый парнишка со светлыми глазами и жизнерадостной улыбкой до ушей; на вид лет пять, получается, снимок был сделан незадолго до… Но даже не это зацепило Денни в первую очередь. И не будущий капитан, сам ещё бывший практически мальчишкой. Денни изумила девушка на снимке.

Куинн во все глаза уставился на Беккера, который сердито выхватил у него фотографию и вернул в бумажник.

\- Я думал, вы познакомились в ЦИА.

\- Это тебя не касается, - процедил Беккер. – Это не касается никого, кроме меня и Сары.

\- Конечно. Извини.

Беккер окинул Денни долгим цепким взглядом.

\- Ты ничего не видел, ты ничего никому не скажешь и ты ни о чём не будешь спрашивать ни меня, ни Сару.

За этой цепкостью крылось горе, и Денни совершенно не собирался давить на рану, которая, наверное, и так никогда не заживёт полностью. Он кивнул.

\- Обещаю тебе.

**2**

Тем вечером Сара сидела дома и листала семейный альбом. Впрочем, можно ли его назвать семейным, если и семьи-то уже нет?

Вот их свадьба. На Саре незамысловатое белое платье, на Хилари строгий тёмный костюм. Оба выглядят слишком молодыми для таких серьёзных нарядов и слегка испуганными. Но они счастливы.

Вот Сара с уже отчётливо видным животом сидит на подлокотнике кресла в гостиной их маленькой квартиры.

Вот койка в больничной палате. Сара держит на руках новорождённого Ивэйна, Хилари сбоку, одной рукой обнимает её, другой осторожно касается головы младенца, едва видной из-за пелёнки. Оба они, Сара и Хилари, смотрят на сына.

Вот Хилари с семимесячным Ивэйном, который улыбается во весь свой двузубый рот. Он всегда улыбался широко, а потом, если рядом стоял кто-то малознакомый, застенчиво отворачивался, прятал лицо, прижимаясь к тому, кто его держал, но продолжал улыбаться.

Вот Сара и Ивэйн на прогулке, он в коляске, которую она катит.

Вот измотанный Хилари спит на полу. Ивэйн тоже заснул, приткнувшись к папе сбоку. Вокруг разбросаны игрушки.

Вот Хилари, сидя на корточках, протягивает руки к Ивэйну, а мальчик идёт к отцу, на лице неуверенность и восторг. Ивэйн впервые пошёл сам за несколько минут до того, как был сделан этот снимок.

Вот Ивэйн задувает три свечки на торте в виде машины. А Сара и Хилари наклонились к нему, делая вид, что помогают. На всех троих смешные разноцветные праздничные колпаки.

Вот Ивэйн на улице, в красной курточке и синих штанах, стоит у забора и улыбается, лучится важностью из-за новенького костюмчика. На следующем снимке от новизны не осталось и следа, костюмчик перепачкан от и до. Разница между фотографиями – четыре часа.

Вот Ивэйн и Хилари на берегу реки. Семья выехала за город, чтобы искупаться и отдохнуть. В одной руке Ивэйн держит пластмассовое ведёрко, в другой – маленький сачок. Они с папой ловили мальков. Ивэйн недолго смотрел, как они плавают в ведёрке, а потом отпускал обратно в реку. Он был добрым мальчиком.

Конечно, в жизни не всё и не всегда было так радужно, как на снимках. Сара и Хилари поженились чересчур молодыми, и с каждым годом осознавали это всё яснее. Случались ссоры, обиды. Но ничего ужасного; они быстро мирились.

Они познакомились в старшей школе. Сара училась в предпоследнем классе, а Хилари, недавно переехавший с семьёй из Бирмингема, в последнем. Оба были такими ответственными и положительными подростками, что ни у кого из четырёх родителей не возникло ни малейших опасений, когда их дети начали встречаться. А потом оказалось, что дети сами сделали ребёнка (хотя и предохранялись). Выйдя из ступора, родители покричали, поругались, поохали, вздохнули и вынесли вердикт: что ж, раз натворили таких дел, женитесь. Что полностью совпадало с желанием юных влюблённых, им это казалось не только правильным, но и романтичным. Потом-то выяснилось, что семейная, а уж тем более родительская жизнь далеко не всегда сплошной праздник.

Когда Ивэйна не стало, они развелись. Разошлись во всех смыслах, оборвали всякое общение друг с другом. Сара снова стала носить девичью фамилию, поступила в университет, начала успешно строить карьеру. Хилари, как выяснилось, также не прозябал без дела.

Тогда в Британском музее, впервые увидев группу ЦИА, Сара разговаривала с профессором Каттером. Кто они такие, уж не воры ли? А сама могла думать лишь о том, что среди этих людей Хилари, но понимала, что сейчас не сумеет заговорить с ним. «Это он, он, он, - вертелось в голове, пока Сара что-то лепетала Каттеру. - Хилари...»

Нет, это был уже не Хилари, это был Беккер. И он тоже сделал вид, что они незнакомы. Так было проще, им обоим.

Позже, разумеется, пришлось побеседовать наедине. Они условились, что никому не расскажут о своём общем прошлом. Незачем коллегам об этом знать. Да и самим ни к чему лишний раз вспоминать.

Лишь однажды они были близки к пересечению черты – когда Беккер спас ЦИА от посягательств Кристин Джонсон: Сара в эйфории поцеловала его в щёку. Никто из коллег не придал этому значения. Они не заметили, как уверенно она это сделала. Как привычно он улыбнулся. Как оба вскоре помрачнели и несколько дней почти не разговаривали друг с другом. Не заметили – и славно. Не нужно ворошить прошлое.

Но сегодня прошлое само ворошило Сару.

Она закрыла и отложила альбом. Долго смотрела на потолок, не моргая. Взяла сотовый и позвонила Беккеру. Он взял трубку, но не сказал ни «Алло», ни «Привет». Просто молчал. Сара тоже молчала, хотя ей хотелось вопить: «Я знаю, что виновата, знаю! Не было ни дня, чтобы я об этом не думала! Ты имеешь право злиться, я это заслужила! Но, пожалуйста, поговори со мной сейчас! Давай поговорим о нём хоть один раз! Я скучаю по нему, я скучаю по тебе, я хочу хотя бы повспоминать! Хилари!...»

Если выдавить: «Привет», может, разговор и получится. Она попыталась, да не смогла.

Почти беззвучно всхлипнув, Сара обрубила звонок.

**3**

Они столкнулись посреди школьного коридора, когда Сара бежала на урок истории, а Хилари – на урок физики. Столкнулись буквально, на повороте – не успели затормозить, появившись с разных сторон стенного угла. Учебник, тетрадь и ручки, которые Сара уже держала в руках, полетели на пол. Она сама чуть не оказалась там же, поскольку незнакомый парень чуть не сшиб её с ног. Впрочем, он исправился – быстро схватил Сару, не давая упасть.

\- Прости. – Улыбнулся виновато, но широко и добродушно.

Саре сразу расхотелось злиться. На миг она забыла, что звонок был пару минут назад и она опаздывает.

\- Ничего. – Сара улыбнулась. – Я тоже виновата. – Обычно она была довольно робкой с незнакомыми людьми, но тут вдруг проявила инициативу. – Ты новенький?

\- Да. Сегодня первый день.

\- Добро пожаловать.

\- Спасибо.

\- Может, уже отпустишь меня?

\- Прости, - он засмеялся и убрал руки.

\- Ничего. – Сара опустилась на корточки, чтобы подобрать свои вещи.

Хилари тоже присел, собираясь помочь, и в результате они стукнулись лбами.

\- Ай! – Отшатнувшись, Сара потёрла лоб.

Хилари сделал то же. Они поглядели друг на друга и рассмеялись.

\- Хил Беккер, - представился парень.

\- Хилл?

\- Хил. Если честно, полное имя Хилари. - Он наигранно нахмурился. – Не вздумай комментировать.

\- Не собиралась. Сара Пейдж.

Молодые люди поднялись и распрощались. Но каждый, идя своей дорогой, оглянулся. А в конце учебного дня Хилари стоял подле выхода, поджидая Сару.

Первый раз они поцеловались, когда он провожал её до дома после похода в кино. «Сейчас мы придём и расстанемся, - думала Сара. – Вот бы эта прогулка никогда не заканчивалась!» Она приостановилась, он тоже. Не было ни удивления, ни сомнений. Хилари подступил к Саре, обнял, она встала на носочки. На мгновение оба застыли, а потом их губы соединились. Сердце Сары переполнял восторг, который, казалось, вот-вот преодолеет гравитацию и унесёт её за облака.

Внезапно во рту возник привкус крови. Живот полоснуло невообразимой болью, плечо отчётливо хрустнуло. Багровые пятна стремительно расползались по светлому платью… То есть по блузке под курткой и джинсам. Челюсти Хищника впивались в её плечо, а когти рвали плоть.

\- Сара!!! – донёсся до неё отчаянный вопль Беккера.

\- Беккер!.. – Возможно, Сара действительно прокричала это, но своего голоса она не услышала.

Она вообще перестала слышать и видеть что-либо. Мир исчез, как звук и картинка в выключенном телевизоре.

**4**

\- Позвольте мне вернуться за ней. – Беккер, не моргая, смотрел на Лестера.

Тот в свою очередь смотрел на Беккера. Выглядел капитан неважно. Похоже, не спал несколько ночей. Глаза воспалённые, губы сжаты в упрямую тонкую линию, энергии хоть отбавляй, только она безысходно-болезненная.

Лестеру очень хотелось сказать: «Вы забыли, что было после последней похожей просьбы – «Позвольте нам вернуться за ними»?» Но он сдержался.

Сара Пейдж погибла во время поисково-спасательной вылазки для возвращения Коннора Темпла, Эбби Мэйтлэнд и Денни Куинна. Лестера там не было, но он детально знал о случившемся со слов подчинённых Беккера; сам Беккер ограничился сухим пересказом, и подробностей Лестер от него пока не требовал. Они не нашли друзей. Аномалия стала стремительно гаснуть, пришлось возвращаться. В полуметре от портала на них накинулись невесть откуда взявшиеся Хищники. Доктора Пейдж отбили, как детёныша от стаи, на неё бросились сразу четыре твари, у неё не было шансов, ни одного. Беккер ринулся на помощь, но более здравомыслящие солдаты общими усилиями затянули его в уже еле-еле видную аномалию. Успели без преувеличения в последний миг – аномалия закрылась, едва они вернулись в своё время.

Ещё Лестер знал, что когда-то Беккер и Сара были женаты, у них был общий ребёнок, который трагически погиб, после чего они развелись. Лестер сам удалил соответствующие записи из личных дел Беккера и Пейдж, не хотел, чтоб информация стала известна кому-то, кто мог использовать её отнюдь не во благо. Например, Кристин Джонсон, если она таки добьётся своего и займёт место Лестера.

Кристин, которая в итоге стала ещё одной жертвой.

Лестер уже потерял Стивена, Ника Каттера, Эбби, Коннора, Куинна, Сару. Он не позволит, чтобы список пополнился и Беккером.

\- Капитан, если б была аномалия, ведущая в то же время, где, - он чуть не произнёс «погибла», - случилось несчастье с доктором Пейдж, я бы не сказал ни слова против. Но Вы собираетесь прыгнуть в первую попавшуюся аномалию, надеясь, что рано или поздно доберётесь до нужной даты. Это ведь абсурд. Мы даже не знаем, что аномалия в нужную дату где-нибудь и когда-нибудь в принципе возникнет. Скорее всего, это билет в один конец.

\- Я не прошу никого идти со мной, я лишь прошу разрешить мне идти одному.

\- Нет. Я потерял достаточно людей и не стану посылать ещё одного на верную смерть. Разумеется, Вы можете самовольно прыгнуть в аномалию на ближайшем задании, или случайно наткнувшись на оную вечером в парке. Но это будет уже не на моей совести, а на Вашей глупости. – Лестер глубоко вздохнул. Голос его стал тише. – Капитан, посмотрите правде в глаза. Доктора Пейдж больше нет. Подумайте, хотела ли бы она, чтоб Вы так бездарно оборвали собственную жизнь?

…Поздно вечером Беккер вернулся в свою убийственно тихую квартиру. Он был вымотан, разбит, ему хотелось достать пистолет, приставить дуло к виску и нажать на спусковой крючок. Но Лестер прав – Сара не одобрила бы это. Она хотела для него только добра. Даже притом что они давно были чужими людьми. Или лишь притворялись чужими? Какая теперь разница?..

Беккер устал до чёртиков. Но уснуть не мог. Поэтому он смотрел записи, которые не собирался смотреть никогда, да почему-то не выкинул. Он смотрел видео, где его жена играла с их сыном.

**5**

\- Эй. Эй! - Кто-то трепал Сару по щеке. – Очнись!

Легко сказать. Ощущение было такое, словно она сдирает с себя темноту по клочкам, точно прилипшую и засохшую смолу. Наконец, Сара медленно открыла глаза. И почти сразу зажмурилась – даже скудный свет умирающего мира показался нестерпимо ярким.

\- Нет! – прозвучал мужской голос совсем рядом с ней. – Не вздумай снова отключаться, второй раз не выкарабкаешься.

Будто двигая чугунные гири, Сара снова разомкнула веки. Расплывчатое пятно на первом плане, видимо, и было человеком, разбудившим её. Мужчина, вроде брюнет.

\- Хилари?..

\- Я Найт. – Голос и правда был незнакомым.

\- Что… Что случилось? – Сара боялась думать об этом, и ещё больше боялась увидеть, что с ней стало. Боль была невыносимая.

Пришлось собраться с духом и пошевелиться. Похоже, всё на месте. Поперёк неё лежал мёртвый Хищник. Покряхтев, Сара попробовала выползти из-под него. Поняла, что на животе разодрана не только кожа, но и мышцы. Стараясь сдерживать крик, она кое-как выбралась.

\- Умница, - похвалил Найт. – Теперь осторожно вставай, и уходим отсюда.

\- Почему я ещё жива? – простонала Сара. Она прижала руку к животу и вскрикнула от боли в плече.

\- Вот и я удивляюсь, - Найт цокнул языком. – Поори ещё громче, глядишь, примчатся другие Хищники и доделают то, что не успели их собратья.

Прищурившись, Сара осмотрелась. Зрение понемногу нормализовалось. Помимо Хищника, который придавил её, рядом лежали ещё три бездыханные туши.

\- Как это… произошло?..

Найт пожал широкими плечами.

\- Видимо, двое из них подрались за добычу, то есть за тебя, и загрызли друг друга. А двух других ты, судя по всему, застрелила.

\- Я?..

У неё был пистолет?.. Да, Беккер настоял, хоть она и не умеет стрелять. Он заставил её надеть под куртку кобуру с оружием. Сара не успела достать пистолет в момент нападения, но, очевидно, изловчилась позже, в миллиметре от гибели. Зато с такого расстояния трудно промахнуться, даже в гибель. Поразительно, на что способен человек в экстремальной ситуации.

Найт подобрал её пистолет с земли и помог Саре встать.

\- Идём. Нам нужно найти укрытие.

Вопрос «Кто ты и откуда взялся?» вертелся у Сары на языке, но все силы и концентрация уходили на то, чтоб ковылять и не падать. Найт поддерживал её одной рукой, в другой держал пистолет. Они медленно двигались в сторону полуразрушенных домов, некогда бывших жилыми многоэтажками.

Один раз Найт остановился, чтобы прихватить валявшуюся на обочине – за неимением лучшего слова – дороги помятую, грязнущую, неизвестно сколько здесь пролежавшую пластиковую бутылку. Второй раз притормозил подле лужи, на вид глубокой и очень сомнительной. Как сумел, вымыл бутылку с одного края лужи, набрал воды с другого.

\- Не родниковая, но выбирать не приходится.

К этому времени Сара, вопреки боли, оттягивающей большую часть её внимания, разглядела Найта получше. Он был высок, молод и, что подозрительно, крепок – не похоже, что голодал. Вдруг он каннибал? И у него её пистолет. Может, он ведёт её прямиком в своё логово, где убьёт и разделает про запас. Но ей не сбежать при всём желании. Остаётся лишь надеяться на лучшее.

Одет Найт был в синие джинсовые штаны и куртку, под которой была белая футболка. Одежда самая обычная.

Он завёл её в здание, они с трудом поднялись на третий этаж.

\- Подойдёт, - заключил Найт, оглядывая помещение с полуобрушившимися, сплошь в пробоинах, стенами и окнами без стёкол.

Не похоже, что Найт или вообще какой-нибудь человек был здесь в последние месяцы, если не годы.

«По крайней мере, это не логово маньяка», - утешала себя Сара, пока Найт устраивал её в углу у стены с наименьшим количеством дыр. Он нашёл жутко вонючее подобие одеяла и постелил на пол. Для всяких «Фу!» время было неподходящее, и Сара безропотно легла на эту подстилку.

\- Нам надо осмотреть и перевязать твои раны. - Найт посмотрел на Сару с сочувствием. - Продезинфицировать нечем.

\- А это значит, - её бледные губы скривились, - что если в ближайшее время я не получу антибиотиков и других лекарств, я, скорее всего, умру от осложнений, например, от сепсиса.

\- Да ты оптимистка, - вздохнул Найт. - Забыла, где мы? Умрёшь ты, скорее всего, от нападения Хищников или другой местной фауны.

\- Ты умеешь утешать, - пропыхтела Сара, тщетно пытаясь бодриться.

**6**

Они встретились в парке, на скамейке возле пруда.

\- Она хотела бы, чтобы это досталось тебе. – Дэвид Пейдж протянул бывшему зятю пакет.

Беккер молча взял. Внутри оказался фотоальбом. Он узнал этот альбом – помнил, как Сара купила его, когда Ивэйну было полгода, как она вклеивала туда сделанные какое-то время назад снимки и постепенно добавляла новые.

\- Спасибо.

\- Она не говорила, что вы снова начали общаться.

\- Мы работали вместе. Но на личные темы не общались, даже наедине.

Дэвид вздохнул. «Как он постарел», - мелькнуло в голове у Беккера. И дело не в годах, а в потере ребёнка. «Может, и мы с Сарой в чём-то безвременно постарели, когда потеряли Ивэйна? Сами не заметили, а окружающим, наверное, было видно».

\- Простите. Я был там, но…

\- Если бы можно было что-то сделать, ты бы сделал, - прервал Дэвид. – Я знаю.

От криков, обвинений и проклятий Беккеру было бы легче.

Рассеянно улыбнувшись, Дэвид погрузился в воспоминания, на несколько секунд кошмарное настоящее было вытеснено счастливым (как теперь оказалось) прошлым.

\- Я помню, как ты держал её за руку, когда вы пришли к нам рассказывать, что Сара беременна. Мы с её матерью были в ярости, я кричал, Джанна плакала. Сара тоже плакала, ты успокаивал её и ни на секунду не отпускал её руку. А когда я разбил ту вазу…

\- Блюдце с фруктами.

\- Да? Ну, блюдце с фруктами… Ты вмиг прикрыл Сару собой, притом что я бросил то блюдце в стену, а не в вас. Тогда я подумал: а может, парень не так уж плох. – Дэвид опять вздохнул, возвращаясь из той поры, как бы съёжившись под тяжестью не столько лет, сколько утраты. – Я не оправдываю Сару…

Беккер дёрнул головой.

\- А я её не виню.

Дэвид искренне удивился.

\- Разве?

Беккер кивнул.

\- Давно не виню. Мы были слишком молоды, и меня слишком часто не бывало дома. – Он стиснул зубы. – Чёрт, это не оправдание, но это причина. Я знаю, что Сара не хотела плохого. Всегда знал, даже когда ненавидел её, кричал на неё, проклинал и фактически впрямую называл убийцей.

\- Она сама считала себя убийцей. Боюсь, мы все так или иначе разделяли это мнение. И Сара чувствовала. Мы с Джанной… тоже всякого ей наговорили сгоряча. Сара не спорила. Потом мы оклемались, одумались, вроде бы помирились, но… - Дэвид сокрушённо покачал головой. Закрыл лицо ладонями и затрясся в беззвучных рыданиях. – Моя девочка… Моя девочка…

«И моя тоже, - подумал Беккер. – Моя девочка. И мой мальчик. Теперь обоих нет». Он положил руку на спину Дэвида, но не стал лезть с идиотскими утешениями типа «Всё будет хорошо». По себе знал, что такое ни черта не помогает.

**7**

На перевязку пустили блузку Сары. Смущаться из-за того, что она раздета до бюстгальтера перед посторонним человеком, не было сил, вдобавок, Сара накрылась курткой.

Ей становилось хуже не по часам, а по минутам. Ночь тянулась бесконечно, но Сара её не торопила, ведь с рассветом ничего не изменится. Сознание стало бесформенным и вязким, подобно расплавившемуся на солнце пластилину. В одну секунду Сара осознавала, что её единственная надежда – открытие новой аномалии, которая приведёт прямиком в 21 век, желательно аккурат в приёмный покой больницы. В другую соображала, что шансы на это если и больше нуля, то лишь на сотые доли процента. В третью секунду думала, что если аномалия в родную эпоху и откроется в ближайшее время, то может случиться, что здесь для Сары пройдёт несколько часов, а для её современников – недели, месяцы, годы.

Изредка пластилин немного затвердевал, и тогда Сара приступала к допросу Найта.

\- Кто ты? Откуда ты здесь взялся?

\- Считай меня путешественникам. Я помогаю тем, кому это нужно. Если угодно, защищаю слабых и несправедливо притеснённых.

\- А также несправедливо располосованных, - хмыкнула Сара и содрогнулась от боли в животе.

\- И это тоже, - ухмыльнулся Найт.

\- Выходит, ты путешествуешь по аномалиям?

\- В данный период – да.

Глупо было бы полагать, что сквозь аномалии могут проходить только сотрудники ЦИА да Хелен Каттер, будь она неладна.

\- Почему ты без припасов, без аптечки?

\- Припасы и аптечки имеют свойство теряться, даже у бывалых путешественников. Особенно в столь непростое время.

Он говорил безупречно грамотно, однако с каждым словом Сара чётче понимала, что Найт очень молод. Сначала она решила, что ему лет тридцать, теперь же считала, что двадцать пять, а то и двадцать два. Загорелый, скуластый, с худыми щеками, прямыми бровями и почти по-детски полными губами. Наверное, если он улыбнётся, будет выглядеть ровно на двадцать.

\- Ты знаешь, как найти аномалию, ведущую отсюда? – Чёрт с ним с 21 веком, Сара уже была согласна на доисторическую эпоху, с чистым воздухом, чистой водой, возможностью найти пропитание и без Хищников будущего.

\- Если бы знал, мы бы здесь не сидели, - ответил Найт без грамма иронии.

Сара измученно прикрыла глаза. Она так устала, ей было так больно, так хотелось отдохнуть – хоть на минуту отключиться от этой боли.

\- Не спи! – прикрикнул Найт, встряхивая её за плечи. Каким-то образом он сделал это, не растревожив её ран. – Сара, посмотри на меня. Нельзя засыпать, Сара! – Он действительно был напуган не на шутку. – Не спи!

\- Какой смысл? - пробормотала Сара, едва шевеля губами. – Пусть лучше всё закончится быстро.

\- Ничего не закончится! Ты будешь жить долго и счастливо, только борись! Не засыпай, говори со мной, Сара! Говори со мной!

**8**

На сей раз Беккер столкнулся в баре с Мэттом. Настроение у обоих было одинаковое: хотелось тихонько напиться и забыться. Оба предпочли бы сделать это в одиночестве, но бар был набит битком, пришли они практически одновременно и заняли единственный свободный столик.

Мужчины начали поглощать спиртное, стакан за стаканом. На четвёртом стакане случилось невероятное – Мэтту Андесону захотелось задушевной беседы.

\- Сегодня умер мой отец, - сказал он глухо.

\- Сочувствую, - сказал Беккер.

Он не хотел слушать излияния Мэтта. Не сегодня. В любой другой день – пожалуйста, но не сегодня. Беккер понимал, что товарищу неимоверно паршиво. Наверно, он ждёт, что Беккер спросит, как звали отца, от чего тот умер, были ли они с Мэттом близки.

\- Как его звали?

\- Гидеон.

\- Он был болен?

\- Да… Не чем-то конкретным. В своё время он серьёзно подорвал здоровье, так и не оклемался.

\- Сколько ему было?

\- Шестьдесят три.

Стукнуть бы Андерсона стаканом по голове! Шестьдесят три года! Далеко не предел, но насколько же больше, чем пять лет!

\- По крайней мере, он успел пожить, вероятнее всего, влюбиться. Завести минимум одного ребёнка. – «Заткнись, Беккер. Просто спроси, чем можешь быть полезен, нужна ли помощь с похоронами. Ему трудно, ему плохо, ему нужна поддержка, и он не виноват в твоих бедах». Но ладонь сама собой сильнее обхватила стакан.

\- Он мог бы прожить больше.

\- Моему сыну было пять лет, когда он умер, - размеренно проговорил Беккер. Размеренность была чисто внешняя, по сути, он выпалил это в отчаянии, ибо не видел другого способа не врезать Мэтту, невиновному по всем параметрам совести и логики. – Его убили. А меня не было рядом, чтобы защитить его. Последние минуты жизни мой мальчик провёл наедине с подонком, от которого не мог защититься.

Мэтта настолько огорошила информация, что на минуту он превратился в обычного человека.

\- Убийцу нашли?

\- Нашли.

\- И что потом? – Мэтт пожалел о вопросе, ещё не успев произнести его до конца.

Глаза у Беккера стали такими страшными, что сделалось жутко даже каких только ужасов не повидавшему Андерсону.

\- А потом я своими руками свернул этому ублюдку шею. – Беккер резко допил порцию виски и звучно поставил стакан на стол. – Извини, Мэтт. Я сочувствую тебе. Но сегодня из меня дрянной слушатель. Прости. – Он оставил деньги и ушёл.

Они оба знали, что больше не вернутся к этому разговору, и что каждый завтра будет делать вид, словно нынешнего вечера вовсе не было.

**9**

Найт заставлял её говорить. О чём угодно. О работе, о родителях, о домашних животных, о страхах детства. Рано или поздно разговор должен был коснуться Ивэйна; так и случилось.

\- Родители настояли, чтобы мы с Хилари поженились, но мы и сами этого хотели. – Сара облизнула пересохшие губы. – На семейном совете решили, что он пойдёт в военную академию, как и собирался. Я буду дома, пока Ивэйн не подрастёт, а потом можно будет подумать о колледже или даже университете.

\- Тебе не было обидно? – Найт спросил так, что Сара поняла: он не станет винить её за утвердительный ответ, он считает, что она имеет на это право.

\- Поначалу нет. Свадьба, совместная жизнь, рождение ребёнка – столько всего случилось, что некогда было скучать.

\- Но постепенно скука появилась?

\- Да. – Как же хочется пить. Сара была почти готова снова глотнуть воды, от которой её едва не стошнило. – Я оказалась прикована к быту, когда мне было всего восемнадцать лет. В девятнадцать я это окончательно осознала. В двадцать, двадцать один и двадцать два пыталась это игнорировать и молилась, чтоб сын поскорее вырос. – Она замолкла. Глаза закрывались.

\- Что случилось, когда тебе было двадцать три?

Она не ответила.

\- Сара! – прикрикнул Найт. Она, встрепенувшись, разомкнула подрагивающие веки, и он с нажимом повторил вопрос: - Что случилось, когда тебе было двадцать три?

Сара снова облизнула губы.

\- Летом мы поехали к морю, в деревушку недалеко от Брайтона. Там было… много отдыхающих, в основном семьи с детьми. Все эти вечно озабоченные мамаши, переживающие, что их чадо поранило пальчик или нажило психологическую травму из-за лающей соседской собаки, притом что соседская собака – пудель. Я смотрела на них и ужасалась… Господи, когда-то – ведь совсем недавно! – мне это казалось верхом скуки, а теперь я сама такая же! Слежу, чтоб Ивэйн не забыл надеть панамку, несу его надувной круг, когда мы идём на пляж или возвращаемся с пляжа домой. Я давно чувствовала, что моя молодость ушла намного раньше срока, но теперь ощущение несправедливости обострилось во много раз. Мне хотелось плакать, хотелось кричать, рвать на себе волосы. Мне хотелось хоть маленький глоток свободы.

Как же ей нужно было выговориться все эти годы! По-настоящему выговориться, не боясь, что её будут осуждать или поучать. Она готова была говорить, говорить и говорить, вопреки потрескавшимся от жажды и пыльного воздуха губам.

\- Как звали этот глоток?

\- Алан. Алан Томпсон. Он отдыхал в доме по соседству, приехал туда с женой и двумя дочками. Он был намного старше меня. Наверное, у него был кризис среднего возраста или что-то в этом роде.

\- Что за кризис был у тебя?

\- Кризис обиженной жены. Хилари срочно вызвали на учения, он уехал, я осталась одна с Ивэйном. Больше всего я злилась потому, что некому стало хоть иногда присматривать за ним, я не могла спокойно искупаться или даже сходить в магазин одна… - О, как она ненавидела себя за те мысли сейчас!

\- Я бы тоже расстроился.

Не меньше минуты Сара невидящим взглядом сверлила грязную, ободранную стену.

\- Это было всего один раз, - наконец, глухо выдавила она, не сводя глаз со стены. – Ночью. Ивэйн спал, я вышла на пляж проветриться. Там был Алан. Мы разговорились, а потом… Как-то само собой получилось. Я сразу об этом пожалела, сразу же!

\- А Алан, видимо, нет.

\- Говорю же: у него был какой-то кризис. Или другая причина, по которой его напрочь переклинило. Может, он просто был психом. Он решил, что мы созданы друг для друга, что я его судьба, а он моя. После отпуска он нашёл меня в Лондоне, стал преследовать. Я так перепугалась… Я пыталась отвадить его помягче, уговаривала, убеждала…

Она не смогла продолжить.

\- Главным аргументом было то, что у тебя есть ребёнок и ради него ты не хочешь разрушать семью? – догадался Найт.

Сара не отвечала. Думала о том, что она даже хуже Хелен Каттер. Та изменила мужу, но не вмешивала ребёнка. Конечно, у них с Ником детей и не было, но факт остаётся фактом: любовник Хелен никого не убил. «Я была напугана. Я не знала, как лучше поступить. Я ни с кем не могла посоветоваться»… У неё было, что сказать в свою защиту, только какой смысл?

\- Если бы у меня не было ни мужа, ни ребёнка, я всё равно не осталась бы с Аланом. Но я не знала, как отвадить его. Да, я прикрылась сыном. Я трусливо прикрылась собственным сыном!

Хотелось бы ей, чтоб она могла плакать и выть, но слёзы давно закончились, и весь вой давно был выпущен на свободу. Горе и вина иссушили её, но сами не иссохли.

\- Что он сделал с вашим сыном?..

Столько всего надо было объяснять... В тот год Сара, наконец, подала документы в университет. Алан выманил её из дома звонком — изменив голос, сообщил, что возникли проблемы и ей необходимо срочно явиться, иначе её имя удалят из списка. Срочно значит срочно, не откладывая ни на секунду! Сара позвонила матери и попросила приехать, велела Ивэйну никому не открывать дверь — у бабушки есть ключи! — и помчалась в университет. Но не так уж сложно сочинить историю, которая заставит доверчивого ребёнка отступить от запрета... Приехавшая посидеть с внуком Джанна Пейдж нашла его мёртвым. Мальчика задушили подушкой.

У Сары не было сил всё это объяснять.

Впрочем, главное Найт и так понял. Помолчав, он спросил:

\- Это точно был Алан?

\- Да. Его нашла полиция. Его видела и опознала соседка, его отпечатки были в квартире.

\- Выходит, он был придурком во всех смыслах, - безрадостно хмыкнул Найт, - раз не додумался их стереть. Надолго его посадили?

\- Он не дожил до суда. - Саре требовалась передышка и по душевным, и по физическим причинам. Набравшись мужества, она сделала два крупных глотка воды. Четверть минуты пришлось подавлять рвотные позывы. - Он был уважаемым человеком, до суда его посадили под домашний арест.

\- Человека, убившего ребёнка?! Как такое возможно?

Сара усмехнулась.

\- Кто-то ему сочувствовал. Или осуждал шлюху, которой сначала не хватило ума, чтоб не забеременеть, а потом — чтоб не изменять мужу с кем попало.

Глаза Найта сузились. Он был из тех, кого бесит несправедливость, особенно приправленная людской недалёкостью.

\- Жена Алана забрала дочерей и уехала, дома кроме него никого не было, - продолжала Сара. - Хотя, думаю, если б кто-то был, это ничего бы не изменило. В общем, одним прекрасным утром Алана нашли мёртвым. Ему сломали шею. Точнее, свернули. И тот, кто это сделал, не оставил отпечатков пальцев и не попался на глаза соседям.

\- Убийца должен был быть сильным человеком. Возможно, с военной подготовкой. - Найт многозначительно примолк.

Сара слегка пожала не повреждённым плечом.

\- Командир Хилари клялся, что Хилари не покидал казарму. Его товарищи в один голос подтверждали. Сомневаюсь, что Хилари просил кого-то. Они сами решили.

\- Хороший командир. И хорошие товарищи.

\- Жалко, что жена паршивая. Впрочем, - Сара горько улыбнулась, - скоро я перестала быть его женой. После такого люди вместе не остаются. - Следующую фразу Сара выпалила, но было ощущение, словно она давно её обдумала и утвердила. - Я заслужила это. - Она посмотрела на живот, туда, где под курткой были перевязанные раны. - Ивэйн умер из-за меня. Мой сын умер из-за меня! Нечестно, что его нет, а я есть! - Её голос резко затих. - Я должна умереть. Так будет правильно.

До сих пор, едва Сара оставалась наедине со своими мыслями, в её ушах звучали упрёки Хилари, похожие на рёв раненого зверя: «Если хотела уйти – шла бы на все четыре стороны! Но зачем надо было приплетать ребёнка?! Дрянь! Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу!»

Найт смотрел на неё спокойно и чуть ли не насмешливо.

\- А по-моему, правильно будет, если ты не станешь прикрываться сыном, чтобы сдаться. Если бы он был жив-здоров, какой бы ты использовала предлог? Что списала на экзамене по математике? Что перешла дорогу в неположенном месте? - Он пересел ближе к Саре и пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. - Я знаю, что ты устала и в отчаянии. Я знаю, что тебе больно и страшно. Но нельзя сдаваться, Сара.

**10**

Как ни старался Найт, Сара медленно, но верно отключалась — то ли засыпала, то ли постепенно теряла сознание.

\- Сара, очнись! Сара, смотри, там аномалия!

До неё не сразу дошёл смысл слов, Найту пришлось не раз повторить, а для закрепления эффекта хорошенько встряхнуть Сару. Она вскрикнула от боли, но Найт тут же зажал ей рот ладонью.

\- Хищники, помнишь?

Она кивнула прежде, чем окончательно сообразила.

\- Сосредоточься. Посмотри туда. - Найт указал в одну из пробоин.

Стояла непроницаемая тьма, наверное, наступил пресловутый предрассветный час. Но в темноте ещё лучше, чем при свете, виднелось осколочное сияние аномалии. От неё до здания, где укрылись Найт и Сара, было метров двести. Может, триста.

Даже в обычном состоянии Сара опасалась бы бежать туда, ведь в любую минуту, с любой стороны, в любом количестве могут напасть Хищники или другие твари. А сейчас, когда она едва двигалась, это и подавно было гиблой затеей.

\- Терять тебе всё равно нечего, - угадав её мысли, довольно неделикатно напомнил Найт. - Или ты ждёшь, что другая аномалия вот-вот появится в этой, прости господи, комнате?

\- Мы не знаем, куда она ведёт.

\- Куда бы ни вела, там вряд ли будет хуже и опаснее, чем здесь. Я помогу тебе надеть куртку и подняться. Давай.

Любое движение было для Сары пыткой, потому дело продвигалось убийственно медленно. Пока она с помощью Найта поднялась и надела куртку, пока они спустились на первый этаж и вышли на улицу, уже почти рассвело.

Как ни было плохо ей самой, Сара не могла не ужаснуться картине расстилающегося перед ней мира — разрушенного, отравленного, наполненного уродством и смертью.

\- Это ещё можно изменить, - прошептал Найт, вновь проявив задатки телепатии. - Но сейчас главное — добраться до той аномалии. - Он обхватила Сару за талию, и они двинулись к сверкающим, медленно вращающимся граням портала.

Казалось, аномалия с каждым шагом не приближается, а отдаляется. Зато не казалось, что она постепенно меркнет, — это происходило на самом деле. Сара отдувалась и обливалась потом, по щекам бежали слёзы отчаяния. Найт лишь сжимал челюсти и сквозь стиснутые зубы твердил:

\- Вперёд, Сара. Пусть потихоньку, но только вперёд. Всё будет хорошо. Мы уже близко. Не вздумай падать.

Они до последнего момента не замечали Хищника, но Сара совсем не поразилась, когда тот напал. Разве только подивилась, что он всего один. Но и одного предостаточно.

Тварь повалила её на землю, и больше не было смысла сдерживать вопль.

\- Сара! - заорал Найт.

Он выпустил в Хищника все оставшиеся пули. Хищник, конвульсивно дёрнувшись и напоследок щёлкнув омерзительными слюнявыми челюстями, затих.

К растревоженным прежним ранам прибавились новые, и те, и другие обильно кровоточили. Сара не знала, какую рану зажимать в первую очередь. Да и не была уверена, что стоит это делать. Она устала. Она хотела, чтоб всё поскорее закончилось, уже неважно как.

\- Я не могу.

\- Вставай, - прошипел Найт.

\- Не могу! Не могу!

\- Вставай! - рявкнул Найт. Он нагнулся, ухватил Сару и рывком поставил на ноги. - Вперёд! Пошла!

Ноги заплетались, однако Сара сделала три шага. И зашаталась.

\- Вперёд! - не унимался Найт. Глаза у него сверкали, будто у одержимого. Красивые серые глаза, светлость которых контрастировала с загорелой или попросту смугловатой кожей. - Ты не можешь сдаться сейчас! Я здесь не для того, чтоб дать тебе умереть! Ну же, иди!

До аномалии оставалось два шага, но Сара не могла их сделать. Ноги снова подкосились.

\- Так нельзя! - исступлённо завопил Найт. - Ты не можешь сдаться сейчас! Сара! Пожалуйста! Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё совсем чуть-чуть! Мама!

Он навалился на неё, толкая в сторону аномалии. Сара инстинктивно зажмурилась, когда в глаза «бросились» уже практически не видимые, напоминающие тусклое стекло «осколки» портала. Через миг она упала. На асфальт. Ещё через две секунды аномалия погасла.

\- Мы сделали это! - воскликнул Найт. - Сделали! Ты в безопасности, мама!

«Мама», - эхом отозвалось в мозгу Сары. Но этот мозг уже не был способен думать. Он лишь фиксировал обрывки реальности, и то не все.

Люди бегут и кричат... На углу улицы мелькнул динозавр... Люди всё ещё кричат... Становится тише... Кто-то дотрагивается до Сары, тормошит, она измученно стонет... Воют сирены... Её кладут на носилки... Её ритмично потряхивает — она едет в машине. Найт сидит рядом, держит её за руку.

\- Худшее позади, - говорит он. - Ты вернулась. Теперь о тебе позаботятся.

В больнице суматоха... Сару куда-то везут... Она больше не видит Найта...

\- Где... - Она стягивает с лица кислородную маску, медики пытаются помешать, но по её неистовому упорству понимают, что ей нужно сказать нечто очень важное. - Где он?..

\- Кто? - спрашивает один из парамедиков.

\- Мой... мой сын... Он был со мной, когда меня нашли... Он ехал... ехал с нами в ма... в машине...

После секундной паузы парамедик говорит:

\- Когда мы прибыли, с Вами была только женщина, вызвавшая скорую. Случайная прохожая. Точнее, пробегающая. Она не поехала с нами. Не считая нас, в машине Вы были одни.

\- Лучше пока не разговаривайте, - вмешивается врач. - Вам нужно беречь силы. Мы Вас прооперируем. Всё будет хорошо.

**11**

Не очень-то вежливо отправлять людей, только что спасших мир, на новое задание, не дав им возможности отдохнуть. Даже если «тайна исчезнувшего поезда» оказалась лишь результатом путаницы в системе навигации и автоматического отслеживания. Никто не пострадал, никто не исчез, и команда ЦИА с чистой совестью разошлась по домам.

На следующий день все они, проявив удивительную дисциплинированность, вовремя пришли на работу. Лестер и рад бы был каждому дать не то что отгул, а целый отпуск, да пока не мог. Хотя Конвергенция миновала, работы было невпроворот – исчезли аномалии, но не гости, пришедшие через них. Предстояло по всему Лондону и его пригородам отлавливать самых разных тварей, а потом решать, что с ними делать, куда деть.

\- Капитан Беккер, зайдите ко мне, - неожиданно велел Лестер, когда группа, едва вернувшаяся с одного задания и сразу отправленная на другое, отбывала. Он посмотрел на других работников и солдат. – Можете не ждать капитана, на сегодня он освобождён от выполнения заданий. Лейтенант Кроуд, пока Вы будете за старшего по военной линии. Капитан, прошу в мой кабинет.

В своих «покоях» Лестер не предложил Беккеру присесть – не рассчитывал, что беседа будет долгой.

\- Мне не хотелось говорить прилюдно. И не хотелось говорить сразу всем, хотя Эбби и Коннор тоже имеют право узнать об этом как можно скорее.

\- Сэр? – Беккер вопросительно нахмурил брови. У них там динозавры шныряют по подворотням, а Лестер тут говорит загадками.

\- Мне позвонили из госпиталя Святой Марии. Вчера к ним доставили женщину в критическом состоянии. Её прооперировали. Сегодня она пришла в себя и смогла назвать своё имя. Сара Пейдж.

Динозавры и подворотни испарились. Лицо Беккера окаменело.

\- Тёзка?

\- Она дала номер телефона моей приёмной. Вернее, сначала дала сотовые номера своих родителей, но мистер и миссис Пейдж, насколько мне известно, вскоре после… кхм, исчезновения Сары уехали из Лондона и, видимо, сменили телефонные номера. – «Некоторым в такой ситуации нужно побыть наедине с собой и со своим горем». – Больше того, мне прислали её фото. Это наша мисс Пейдж, капитан Беккер. – Тут Лестер позволил себе невиданную вольность, кончиком носка ступив на личную территорию подчинённого. – Это Ваша Сара.

**12**

\- Что ж, - кашлянул врач, для вида ещё разок просмотрев карту Сары, - могу твёрдо сказать, что Вы поправитесь. Конечно, если будете соблюдать все рекомендации, принимать лекарства, много отдыхать и так далее. Вас вовремя привезли, ещё немного - и было бы поздно, раны очень серьёзные. Но теперь всё будет хорошо. – Он беззвучно пошевелил губами. – После глубоких проникающих ранений в живот многие женщины спрашивают, смогут ли иметь детей.

Сара пока не понимала, важно ли это для неё, но она впрямь хотела знать.

\- Всё хорошо, - заверил врач в ответ на её беспокойный взгляд. – Вы сможете иметь детей.

\- Спасибо, - медленно сказала Сара. – Я бы хотела отдохнуть ещё немного.

\- Разумеется. Я ещё зайду к Вам позже.

Врач ушёл. Найт поглядел ему вслед.

\- По-моему, отличная новость, - заключил он. – Я не прочь стать старшим братом.

Сара окинула его устало-скептическим взглядом.

\- Значит, Рыцарь*?

[*Англ. «Knight» (Найт) – «Рыцарь»; прим. авт.]

\- Да. – Он широко и беспечно улыбнулся. Сара увидела на его щеках ямочки, такие же, как бывают у неё самой при улыбке. Он был без куртки и выглядел не старше чем лет на восемнадцать-двадцать. – Моя мать обожала легенды о рыцарях Круглого Стола. Меня назвали в честь рыцаря Ивэйна, который защищал слабых, спасал пленников, мстил подлецам.

\- И был сыном злой колдуньи Морганы, - печально ухмыльнулась Сара.

\- А это не имеет к делу никакого отношения.

Ивэйн присел на корточки возле её кровати. Поставил один локоть рядом с подушкой и, подперев подбородок ладонью, ободряюще улыбнулся Саре. Его короткие чёрные волосы были волнистыми, как у Хилари, когда тот не зачёсывался. Подбородок, лоб и глаза тоже отцовские. А улыбка от Сары.

\- Так вот каким ты был бы… - прошептала Сара, дотронувшись до его щеки. – Мой мальчик. Жаль, что ты лишь галлюцинация. Фантазия, созданная мозгом в борьбе за жизнь организма.

Там в будущем она сама поднялась. Сама набрала воду, сама доковыляла до укрытия, сама себя перевязала, сама продержалась ночь, сама пошла к аномалии, сама стреляла в Хищников. Теперь Сара это понимала.

\- Сейчас твоя жизнь вне опасности, - напомнил Ивэйн, ни на грамм не посерьёзнев, - а ты всё ещё меня видишь.

\- Отголосок из подсознания плюс действие медикаментов.

\- Самое прелестное - что ты не можешь быть уверена на все сто процентов, правда? – Он подмигнул ей.

Сара не смогла не рассмеяться, хотя и осторожно, чтоб не повредить швы.

\- Правда. – Она всё смотрела и смотрела на Ивэйна, понимая, что скоро он исчезнет и она больше никогда его не увидит. – Прости меня. – Лучше сказать это галлюцинации, чем не сказать вовсе. – Если бы ты только знал, как я ненавижу себя…

\- Я знаю. - Его беспечность погасла. – Но я тебя не ненавижу.

\- Только не надо клише вроде «Ты должна простить себя и жить дальше»! – взмолилась Сара.

\- Ладно. Тогда скажу по-своему: я люблю тебя и хочу, чтоб ты была счастлива. Не хочу, чтобы ты продолжала себя мучить. Я люблю папу и не хочу, чтобы он мучил себя. Если подытожить: я люблю вас обоих и не хочу, чтобы вы мучились, а хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы… Не очень лаконично, зато однозначно.

Из коридора повеяло оживлением. Дверь палаты открылась. Беккер стремительно шагнул внутрь, но после первого же шага замер, продолжая держать дверь.

Ивэйн посмотрел на него, затем снова на Сару. На щеках опять появились ямочки.

\- Мне пора. – Он потянулся к ней, поцеловал в лоб. Сара прикрыла глаза, но открыла их, едва поцелуй закончился. – Я люблю тебя, мама.

Лишившийся дара речи Беккер глядел и глядел на Сару. Он столько всего хотел сказать, но не мог произнести ни слова.

Ивэйн встал и пошёл к двери. Проходя мимо Беккера, положил руку ему на плечо. Они были так похожи. Одинаковый рост, одинаковое телосложение. Саре показалось, что Беккер чуть вздрогнул и собрался посмотреть на своё плечо, да раздумал. Она прекрасно понимала, что это, скорее всего, игра её воображения, но решила, что не будет спрашивать у Хилари, почувствовал ли он что-нибудь. По крайней мере, пока.

Убрав руку, Ивэйн перешагнул порог, свернул вправо и исчез из вида.

\- Я позвонил твоим родителям. – Беккер сглотнул. – Они уже едут.

\- Это хорошо. – Сара сглотнула. – Как они?

\- Теперь гораздо лучше. – Он сделал пару неуверенных шагов к ней. – Где ты была всё это время?..

\- Там же, где мы расстались. – Сара не думала, что эти слова могут быть укором, пока не произнесла их. Она увидела такую обжигающую вину в глазах Беккера, что захотелось плакать. – Это не упрёк, Хилари, клянусь! Я знаю: ты не сомневался, что я мертва! Знаю! – Она попыталась приподняться на локтях, но боль не позволила. – Я лишь хотела сказать: я в курсе, какой сейчас год, понимаю, сколько прошло времени для тебя и остальных, но для меня это было часов четырнадцать-пятнадцать, не больше. Я нашла убежище, дождалась открытия другой аномалии и вернулась… - Как плоско и сухо прозвучал пересказ.

Ей хотелось воскликнуть: «Я видела нашего сына! Он спас меня! Знал бы ты, каким он стал… Каким мог бы стать! Такой умный, сильный и смелый! Такой высокий, красивый, крепкий… Такой похожий на тебя…» Но это было бы жестоко и банально глупо.

Хилари. Его собственное имя из её уст подействовало на Беккера как глоток виски на алкоголика, пятнадцать лет не пившего спиртного. Сначала он ужаснулся, а потом подумал: какое же блаженство!

\- Сара. – Одним широким шагом он преодолел остаток расстояния между ними. Опустился на колени, коснулся её лица – робко, точно боясь, что она окажется иллюзией. – Сара.

\- Хилари. - Она прижала его ладонь к губам и зажмурилась, из-под ресниц появились слезинки, одна из них быстро скатилась вниз по щеке, упала на подушку и мгновенно впиталась в ткань, оставив крохотное пятнышко.

\- Сара. – Он взял её руку обеими ладонями, прижался лбом и замер. - Никогда больше так не делай.

\- Никогда больше не погибать или никогда больше не воскресать? – уточнила Сара, не успев прикусить язык. Неудачная реплика, Хилари без того на грани.

Он выпрямился, опустил её руку вместе со своими на кровать. Опустил, но не отпустил.

\- Не смешно. – Голос был хриплый, надтреснутый.

\- Не смешно, - согласилась Сара. – В наших с тобой отношениях вообще было мало смешного за последние тринадцать… то есть пятнадцать лет. Я знаю, мы уже сказали друг другу всё, что могли, но я…

\- Я жалею о многом из того, что наговорил, - прервал её Беккер.

\- Ты не мог сказать обо мне хуже, чем я о себе думала. Я это заслужила. – Она приложила кончики пальцев к его губам. – Пожалуйста, не перебивай больше. Я не хочу сейчас заниматься самобичеванием, не хочу выпрашивать прощения. Это бессмысленно. Я хочу сказать то, что ты, наверняка, и так знаешь, но мне хочется это произнести вслух, я слишком долго молчала. Мне плохо без Ивэйна. Я всем сердцем любила его и не перестала любить после смерти. Я люблю его сейчас. Я скучаю по нему. Я скучаю по своему сыну. – Она прикусила губу на мгновение. – И я скучаю по своему мужу. Пусть даже он мне давно не муж.

Ему показалось, что его сердце сделало кульбит. В горле встал пульсирующим ком, но Беккер сумел преодолеть его:

\- А я скучаю по своей жене. Даже если она мне давно не жена.

Сара не просто удивилась этому признанию, оно поразило её до глубины души.

\- Ты ведь должен ненавидеть меня.

\- Я не ненавижу. – Его взгляд стал ледяным. – Я ненавижу Томпсона. За то, что он сделал с нашим сыном. Это прежде всего. И за то, что когда-то ты любила его.

\- Нет! – выпалила Сара столь энергично, что ей почудилось, будто швы едва не разошлись. – Я не любила его, никогда, ни единой секунды! Это был глупый порыв от обиды, от усталости, не больше! Клянусь! И я ненавижу его не меньше, чем ты! Может, я скажу ужасную вещь, но я благодарна тебе за то, что ты сделал! Жалею лишь, что не сделала этого сама…

Они долго молчали, каждый обдумывал, что услышал, что сказал, и что надо сказать в ответ. Но оказалось, что отвечать необязательно.

Молчание нарушила Сара.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что мы с тобой могли бы уже быть бабушкой и дедушкой, если б сын пошёл в нас?

Беккер улыбнулся.

\- Да. Пару лет назад стала появляться такая мысль… А ещё я пытаюсь представить, каким бы он был сейчас.

Сара едва заметно встрепенулась.

\- Я тоже… Я представляю, и мне порой кажется, что у меня получается слишком уж хорошо. – Она прерывисто выдохнула и повторила недавнее признание: - Я скучаю по нему.

\- И я. – Он моргнул, его глаза были покрасневшими и влажно блестели. – С тех пор как я узнал об аномалиях, я каждый день надеюсь, что мне попадётся одна, которая ведёт в тот день. Что я пройду через неё и смогу спасти Ивэйна.

\- У меня те же самые мысли. Постоянно. Каждый день.

\- Каждый час.

\- Да…

**13**

Последствия Конвергенции не были тем, что можно разгрести за пару дней. Из-за возникшего хаоса случился настоящий транспортный коллапс. Где-то отменялись рейсы, где-то были перекрыты дороги. Родители Сары не смогли добраться до Лондона так быстро, как хотели бы. Они застряли в пути, но уже несколько раз поговорили с дочерью по телефону.

Зато Эбби и Коннор примчались в больницу. Был с ними и Денни, вынырнувший из аномалии на задворках Лондона за несколько минут до обрыва Конвергенции. Лестер дал бывшим супругам немало времени, чтоб побыть наедине: к моменту, когда он сказал остальным подчинённым о появлении Сары, Беккер успел съездить домой, взять фотоальбом, о котором она спрашивала, и возвратиться в больницу. Сам Лестер составил компанию Мэйтлэнд, Темплу и Куинну.

С трудом удалось уговорить медиков пропустить столько посетителей сразу, тем более что Беккер уходить не собирался. Он сидел на постели, у изголовья, и держал Сару за руку. На сей факт обратили внимание, когда поутихла буря эмоций. Коннор посмотрел с удивлением, Эбби – почти с осуждением. Она искренне считала, что Беккер в полушаге от романа с Джесс. Сам Беккер иногда тоже так считал, но сейчас ясно видел, что обманывал себя. С Джесс он делал примерно то же, что с другими женщинами после своего развода – пытался заменить ими Сару. Точнее, пытался ими заполнить пустоту, возникшую, когда Сары не стало в его жизни. Когда он осознал, что никакие заменители не помогут, и готов был признаться в этом не только себе, но и Саре, она исчезла. Он думал, что потерял её безвозвратно. А теперь она вернулась, и он не собирался снова её отпускать.

Лестер с Денни удивлялись куда меньше Коннора с Эбби.

\- Почему тебе сказали раньше, чем нам? – Эбби вопросительно глянула на Беккера. Словно надеялась, что он выдаст простое и нисколько не романтичное объяснение, снимающее все подозрения в чересчур тёплых чувствах к Саре.

Беккеру предстояло её разочаровать. А потом ему надо будет разочаровать Джесс, чудесную, замечательную девушку. Потом он будет чувствовать себя последней сволочью, но сейчас он слишком счастлив, чтобы терзаться заранее.

Денни украдкой ухмыльнулся. Он-то, как и Лестер, представлял, что вот-вот будет.

\- Потому что я Саре ближе, чем вы.

Эбби недоумённо нахмурилась, Коннор, напротив, поднял брови. Сара обернулась и посмотрела на Беккера. Он правда хочет это сделать? Беккер в свою очередь пристально посмотрел на Сару, дабы убедиться, что она не против. Убедился. Перевёл взгляд на друзей.

\- Мы женаты. То есть были женаты раньше.

Прежде Сара полагала, что «челюсть отвисла» - лишь образное выражение, но теперь воочию увидела, как подобное происходит в реальности. Эбби и Коннор были поразительно синхронны. Денни вроде не удивился; Лестер и подавно – оно понятно, он с самого начала знал.

\- В каком смысле женаты? – Коннор моргнул.

\- В самом официальном, - уверил Беккер, не сумев сдержать улыбку.

\- Когда вы успели? – пробормотала Эбби, всё ещё подозревая, что это шутка или игра слов.

\- Довольно давно, вообще-то, - нервно хохотнула Сара. – Задолго до нашего появления в ЦИА. Задолго до появления самого ЦИА, если на то пошло.

\- Вы нас разыгрываете? – Эбби никак не могла поверить.

Беккер и Сара переглянулись. Сара кивнула. Беккер взял альбом, достал оттуда одну из первых фотографий и протянул Эбби.

\- Сразу оговариваюсь: это не фотошоп.

Эбби уставилась на свадебный снимок юных Сары и Беккера. Коннор присоединился к просмотру. Денни с любопытством глянул через плечо Темпла. Лестер остался на месте.

\- То есть это не розыгрыш, а правда? – на всякий случай уточнил Коннор, подняв взор на Беккера. – Ты впрямь муж Сары?

\- Бывший муж, - нехотя поправил Беккер, приобнимая Сару, - но надеюсь, это ненадолго.

_Конец_

_(26 мая – 2 июля 2020 г.)_


End file.
